


Explosion

by Starliam



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turk is involved in an explosion that leaves him temporarily blind. Virgil and the others have to help him recover.<br/>No character death, no permanent injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The accident

"What is going on?"  
Everybody looked at Linus, but nobody answered.  
The reality was that everything was going on fine, until that moment. Turk was doing his job of recon (a very quick, safe job) alone in the building, when everything was destroyed. Literally. An explosion and the building collapsed. Some kind of gas leak, apparently. Now they were all in front of the news, while they were trying to understand what had happened to Turk. Livingston was trying to track his cellphone, while had already hacked into the police system, so that they could listen to what first responders were saying.  
Honestly, it wasn't good. And who wasn't occupied in listening was hovering over Virgil, whose eyes were fixed on the tv. Pale and shocked, Virgil hadn't say a thing since the accident happened, and Rusty and Danny were trying to comfort him.  
"Everything is going to be fine," was saying Rusty, trying to sound convinced.  
"What is going on?" asked Linus again.  
"The building in which Turk was collapsed for a gas leak", answered Basher, in a flat tone of voice.  
"What?" exclaimed Linus. "That means that Turk..."  
"Shut up, kid", said sharply Danny, briefly taking his eyes off Virgil to look at Linus.  
Linus closed his mouth abruptly, his eyes wide. Danny talked to Virgil again. "Look, we don't know what happened, right? Maybe he left before the explosion".  
Virgil didn't answer, and Linus thought that his silence was upsetting. He had never saw Virgil so pale and quiet.  
Of course if Turk was really in that building... dammit. The images on tv were horrific. Virgil had all the reasons to be scared for his brother.Linus went closer to him, thinking of something comfortig to say, while Livingston spoke. "Guys, I tracked his phone".  
Everyone looked at him. "Well? Where is it?" asked Rusty, with a trepidation that Linus had never heard in his voice before.  
Livingston didn't seem happy about what he had found out. "The cellphone is in the collapsed building".  
Everybody stayed silent, except Virgil, who made an almost inaudible sound between a whimper, a sigh and a sob. Danny put a hand on his shoulder, silent.  
Linus didn't know what to do. "Well...." he tried to speak. "It doesn't mean that he... I mean, maybe..."  
Everybody looked at him, except Virgil, still staring at the tv screen. It seemed like Rusty wanted to say something, but in that moment Virgil's pocket started ringing.  
That seemed to tear Virgil away from his inresponsiveness: he quickly took out his phone and answered in a breathy: "Turk?!"  
They couldn't hear the words, but the caller didn't have Turk's voice.  
"Where is he? Is he okay?" managed to ask Virgil at some point.  
Everybody exchanged almost relieved glances. Turk was alive, that was the meaning of the call. Everything else could be solved.


	2. Chapter 2

On the phone, the nurse couldn't say much. Only Virgil, Danny and Rusty rushed to the hospital, with the promise of calling the others as soon as possible.   
During the ride in the car, Virgil was silent, but he seemed a little less pale. At the hospital, they were promptly met by a doctor who explain what happened: Turk had been lucky, because at the moment of the explosion he was already outside. He hadn't serious injuries, only some scratches and bruise. But, his eyes had been hurt by the sudden light. He was temporarily blind, said the doctor. It was common, and he would have gained back his sight in a few weeks at the most. Right now, he needed rest, medicines and, most important, someone who could take care of him for everything he needed.   
"That is not going to be a problem," answered Rusty with a reassuring smile. "We are a big family".  
Finally, they could see Turk. He was propped on a bed in the emergency room, half-sit against the pillows. And finally, Virgil seemed alive again. "Turk!" he called, getting close to his brother and putting the hands on his arms.  
"Virgil?" asked Turk, frowning. His eyes were covered with bandages, and he had a large bruise on a cheek.  
"Yes, yes, it's me". Virgil sat on the bed, keeping his hands on Turk's arms.  
"And me," said Danny.  
"And me," echoed Rusty.   
Turk nodded. "I'm blind".  
"Temporarily," answered Virgil.   
Turk nodded again.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"A little sore. But the worst is, I'm blind".  
"Temporarily," precised Virgil again.  
Turk frowned again. "Whatever. I'm already sick of it".  
"It will be okay soon," said Danny in his most reassuring voice.  
"And you can come home now", said Virgil. "Well, not exactly home, but our hotel".   
Turk nodded. "Okay, let's get out of here".

Once they helped Turk into his clothes and they guided him out of the hospital and into the car, it wasn't difficult to put him to bed in his hotel room. While he was listening to television, his brother and the others started bringing Virgil's things into the room. Now Virgil seemed finally himself again: he was chatting and it was probably just a matter of time before he started bickering with Turk again.   
"Do you want me to ask at the reception if they can bring a small bed here for you?" asked Rusty.  
Virgil thought about it, watching the giant king size bed in which his brother was sitting. "No, I think I'll sleep there. The bed is huge, and I prefer to be there to hear him if he needs me".  
"Him is here and awake," said Turk, pissed. But he didn't protested about the idea of his brother sleeping with him. He knew that for the next weeks he would have been totally dependable from somebody else, and it wasn't the first time that he and Virgil shared a bed, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first two days, they stayed holed up in the hotel room. Virgil never left, even if Danny, Rusty, Linus and the others had offered to stay with Turk, leaving Virgil free for a while. But he always refused, so the guys started having dinners, lunches and poker games in their room, to keep them company.  
But Turk really wanted to be less of a burden, and that's why the two brothers were having a squabble on the afternoon of the third day.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" was almost shouting Virgil.  
"I was just going to the bathroom, calm down".  
"If you need to go to the bathroom, you have to call me!"  
"You were sleeping!"  
"You had to wake me up!"  
"I didn't want to!"  
Virgil shook his head, pissed off.  
"C'mon, I just broke a glass, is not a big deal," said Turk again.  
"It's not for the glass! You could have broken your arm! Haven't had enough of hospitals?"  
"I have enough of being blind and being totally dependent by you".  
Virgil was silent for a moment. "Good to know," answered then, in a cold voice.  
Turk sighed. "Hey, no, wait. That wasn't... I didn't mean that".  
"And what did you mean?"  
"It's... it's difficult to be like this. I'm used to do everything alone, and now I'm blind, and forced to depend on others. Even if it's you... it's difficult. And you needed to rest, and I didn't want to wake you up".  
Virgil got closer to the bed. "I know it's difficult, Turk. But is... I mean, there isn't a lot to do, right? You just have to wait to feel better. In the meantime, you can't just go around tripping in the furniture".  
"Who moved that table, anyway?"  
"Nobody, it's always been there".  
Before Turk could say anything, Rusty enered in the room with his usual relaxed and careless voice. "Ehyyy, what's going on here?"  
"Nothing. Turk wanted to play the hero and it didn't go so well".  
Rusty looked at the table on the ground and the pieces of glass scattered all over the floor. "I see. What about going out for dinner?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Virgil.  
"I mean that we are all going out together. We can all take care of Turk, and both of you can relax a little, have a glass of wine or whatever you want. You must be tired of being here all day. Besides, our job is going on well, so why not celebrate?"

They chose a place not far from the hotel. Virgil really needed a distraction, and he laughed and Rusty's jokes, while Reuben kept filling his glass with wine. At the end of the night, he was drunk, and Linus, Rusty and Danny helped him and Turk (who couldn't drink because of his medications) get into bed. After the recommendations of calling if they needed something, everybody left, leaving Turk and Virgil alone. Turk started drifting into sleep, when his brother spoke.  
"I thought I lost you," murmured Virgil in the dark, from somewhere close to Turk's ear.  
"What?"  
"I thought I lost you," repeated Virgil, louder.  
Turk sighed. Before he could answer something, Virgil spoke again.  
"When the building exploded, and I knew you were there, inside... I thought you were dead".  
Turk felt Virgil moving next to him, getting even closer. "I'm sorry. That must have been scary".  
"I was terrified".  
Now Virgil's arm was touching Turk's arm, and Turk could feel his brother's breath on his shoulder.  
"I'm really sorry, Virg".  
"It wasn't your fault," answered Virgil, in a really low voice.  
"Maybe you should get some sleep... you seem really tired". And drunk, thought Turk, but he didn't say that.  
"Mmm... yes, I'm tired. Do you need something?"  
"No, thanks". Turk touched the bed, finding the blankets and covering the both of them. At the same moment, Virgil started to snore softly in his ear. 

Turk stayed awake for a while in the dark, listening to Virgil's deep breath. His relationship with his twin has always had been a little weird. They weren't the kind of brothers who says that loved each other. But they did. And even with all their banters and bickerings, they were closer than many other brothers. But this situations was very peculiar. It was the first time that he was totally dependent from Virgil, even for the most normal things, like washing himself, eating or going to the bathroom. At first he was embarassed by that, but Virgil did everything naturally, like helping him getting cleaned and dressed were things he always did, like there was nothing weird about it. And Turk knew that if it was Virgil in that situation, he would have done exactly the same for him, no doubts about it.  
At the same time, they usually weren't emotional people, and that little outburst from a drunk Virgil upset him. When there was the accident, Virgil really thought that Turk was dead. Turk felt guilty about it, like it was his fault. He knew that if he had died that day, Virgil would have been crushed. Turk had never thought about it, but being a brother was a real responsability. He couldn't stand the idea of causing so much pain to Virgil, or to be the one suffering if something happened to his twin. But at the same time... without Virgil, he would be very alone. Now his usually not-emotional twin brother was sleeping next to him, with an arm touching his body and the face on his shoulder, like Virgil was afraid of losing him while he was asleep. It was reassuring. Being blind sucked, and having Virgil so close, even physically, made him feel a little safer.


	4. Chapter 4

"What will you do if Turk can't see anymore?"  
Basher was asking the question that probably everybody else was thinking. Even Virgil has asked himself the same question different times in the last week, but now he didn't know what to answer.  
"The doctors said he's going to be okay," answered after a brief pause.  
"I know, but... what if he doesn't... I mean, I'm sure you thought about it, right?"  
Virgil grimaced. "Yes, I did. Well, I don't know, I guess we'll figure it out. I mean, of course he couldn't work with cars anymore. But maybe he will still be able to do something, I guess. And I can still make money for the both of us. Maybe Danny and Rusty can find me other jobs to pay for his treatment, I don't know".  
Basher nodded.  
Nor him or Virgil knew that somebody was listening.

Turk was awake, even if Virgil and the others didn't know. After a few days, he could move around in the suite for a while (even if Virgil wasn't happy about it). He heard Virgil speaking, and he wanted to let him know that he was awake: but after noticing that they were talking about him, he just shut up and listened.  
He was pleased to hear what Virgil said, and a little moved. Actually, very moved.  
Even if the doctors said he would have been fine, Turk couldn't stop thinking about the eventuality of being blind forever. What could have done, at that point? Where he would have ended? In a hospital? He couldn't ask Virgil to take care of him: he had his family and his job. But apparently, the idea of putting him somewhere didn't even cross his brother's mind. He wanted to take care of him. Honestly, that was reassuring. Even with all their differences, he trusted Virgil more than anyone else.  
Turk heard Virgil coming in the room, and he pretended to be still asleep. He didn't want to let his brother know that he had heard everything. Turk felt the bed moving under the weight of his brother: Virgil was sitting down on the bed to read, like he had the habit of doing everyday, while Turk was sleeping. It was oddly reassuring.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, let's see"...  
Virgil's hands carefully pryed away the bandages from Turk's eyes, ready to apply the cream and bandage them again. That was the routine: every couple of days Virgil changed his bandages. It's been two weeks now, and Turk should show some improvement in his vision soon. Frankly, he's tired of being blind. And he also feels weirdly guilty for his his brother, who took care of him everyday. And a little embarassed, even if he knows he shouldn't. They have been brothers forever, of course; and even if their relationship is sometimes troubled, they always shared everything. And yet, being blind meant that he needed help for everything, even for the most intimate actions, like going to the bathroom or shower. Virgil always did everything without complaining and without making fun of him, but Turk just didn't feel completely comfortable. He really liked to be independent. And also, his brother didn't have a lot of quiet and rest, having to take care of him. And he never said anything about it.  
"Open your eyes".  
Virgil's voice interrupted his thoughts. Turk sighed and carefully opened his eyes. And then... he could see. Not everything, but some lights and shades.  
"Hey!" he almost shouted, and felt Virgil's hand tightening around his arm. "What? What happened?!"  
"I... I think I see something!"  
"You do?" asked Virgil, in a hopeful voice.  
"Yes! Some light! I can see that you are in front of me!"  
As a way to highligth what he was saying, Turk touched Virgil's face. He couldn't rally see him, but he could clearly see that a figure was in front of him.  
Under his hand, Turk could feel Virgil smiling. "That's great," said his twin. "I'm happy".

It was a hot day in Vegas, and Turk was on the patio, leaning on a beach chair, with his face towards the sun.  
"Careful," said a voice.  
Turk didn't need to turn: he would have recognized his brother's voice everywhere. Especially now, after so many days of focusing on his hearing, instead on his sight.  
"The doctor said you can't expose your eyes to the sun for a while".  
"I kno," answered Turk. "That's why I'm wearing sunglasses".  
He waited for a scathing remark from Virgil, but it didn't arrive. Instead, Virgil left again. Turk turned his head to watch his brother getting into the house. Now he could see. While he still needed some caution and some medicine, he was fine.  
He hadn't really thanked Virgil for what he did, though. He knew he didn't need to do that, but...

"Hey," he said, entering the room.  
"Hey," answered Virgil, without raising his head from the book he was reading.  
"I... Uhm..."  
Turk's hesitation seemed to get Virgil's attention, that pointed his eyes in his brother's face.  
"I... Look, I just wanted to thank you. For everything you did".  
Virgil stayed silent for a few seconds, then smiled a little. "Don't mention it. You would have done the same for m".  
He didn't know yet that soon that would have become true.


End file.
